Deployment of optical fiber using wireline techniques has become increasingly common for distributed acoustic sensing (DAS) and Distributed Temperature Sensing (DTS) systems. It is however desirable to have various other physical parameters measured along the well bore, and current retrievable logging systems may utilize point sensors at the distal end of the fiber based wireline cable where parameters are logged and data stored in a memory tool or communicated to the surface using optical fiber(s) or electrical conductors. The drawback with this approach is that only one point can be logged at any given time.
There is a need for an easily deployable system of distributed sensing for a variety of important parameters in downhole applications.